Warm Milk
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Kurt comes home upset after his disaterous date with Blaine at Scandles and Finn attempts to comfort him. Enjoy!


**A/N: I've wanted to write this since the first time episode aired but I hadn't been able to piece it all together until now. Anyways I hope you enjoy the brotherly love!  
lessthanthree  
Katie**

He pulled the car slowly into the driveway, thankful that his parents were out, busy with the campaign so he could just sneak off to his room and cry. That's all he wanted to do. There wasn't anything else to do. If he could find a time turner and rewind the night he would. If he knew what to say to Blaine to make it better he would drive to Westerville and do that too. Kurt couldn't do either though. His mind was too frazzled to even form coherent sentences at this point and so the only thing left was to wallow in heartbreak and disappointment in the boy that meant everything.

As Kurt stepped into the house he could hear the television from the living room and hurried to rid himself of his shoes so he could make it to his room without Finn noticing his distress. He didn't even glance at his brother as he made his way to the stairs. He didn't think he could without breaking down in front of him. The dam behind his eyes was already at threatening to bust, leaks had been trickling out here and there throughout the drive home. He wouldn't let that happen in anyone's presence though. He wouldn't let anyone see his relationship crumble before he even truly knew what was happening.

Relived when he made it, Kurt quickly closed the door to his room tight and sure and leaned back against it. He was safe now. He was free from the pressures around him now in the place where he could escape into his childhood innocence. He let the tears fall now because there was no longer a reason to hold them in. Dejectedly he dropped his jacket onto his desk chair and toppled onto the bed before crawling up it and burying his tear streaked face into his pillow and wrapping his arm around his stuffed lion.

He laid there and let the tears fall, his tired body shaking every now and then with heavy sobs long after the tears had simply run dry. Just because his body didn't store enough fluid to keep them coming did not mean his was done being sad. He would have lain there all night if there had not been a knock on his door.

"_Kurt?_" Finn's voice was tentative. He knew something was wrong.

"_What?_" Kurt cursed inwardly at the dejectedness of his own voice.

"_C-can I come in?_"

"_Umm, now's not really a good time, Finn._"

"_Please, Kurt. I know you're upset and I just want to make sure you'll be okay. Burt will kill me if something happens to you while he's away._"

"_Fine._"

Kurt stayed where he was, curled into some sort of fetal position, face buried in his pillow and lion snuggled up to his chest, as he heard his door open. He still didn't move when he felt Finn sit down gently at the foot of his bed. Honestly, Kurt was hoping Finn would get the message and just leave but Finn was never good at interpreting things.

"_So, who do I need to go beat up?_"

Kurt smiled lightly at this before replying sadly…."_Blaine._"

"_What? Really? I just thought you guys might have run into someone who gave you a hard time. I will kick his hobbit ass though if I need to._"

"_Give me a day to think on it._"

There was a pause. "_Kurt, he didn't hurt you or something, did he?_" Finn's voice had carried a joking tone before but now it had fallen eerily serious.

"_N-no._"

"_Kurt?_"

"_No, he didn't physically hurt me, Finn. Can we just not talk about this? How was your date with Rachel? You made her dinner right? She must have loved that._" Kurt had turned to sort of face Finn at this point but still remained partially tucked away.

"_Yeah, well it ended pretty shitty._"

"_Oh….I'm sorry._"

"_Yeah. I was actually waiting for you to get home with my best sad face so that you would make me some warm milk but obviously you were upset yourself. I thought of making some for you before I came up here but I thought that might just make you more upset._"

Kurt chuckled lightly at this. He was actually very touched by the whole thing. He always knew Finn was a sweet guy. He looked over at his brother and noticing the quarterback's own dejected posture Kurt knew he couldn't just leave the boy hanging. "_Give me a minute to put my pyjamas on and then I'll come down and make us some warm milk._"

"_Wanna watch a movie too?_"

"_Okay._" Kurt just couldn't say no after seeing the other boy's face light up. It might be a good distraction too.

By the time Kurt had made his way to the kitchen, Finn had already set up the movie and was waiting, perched on one of the bar stools. They chatted amiably as Kurt poured the milk, skim into his mug and 2% into Finn's, leaving space in Finn's to add more after it had been heated so that the quarterback wouldn't burn his tongue. He then poured the milk from the two mugs into two sauce pans on the stove and stirred them slowly. It was soothing. Kurt was sure that the actual making of the warm milk played just as big of a role in its comforting effect as the drinking did.

There was a lull in the conversation and Kurt could feel Finn's eyes on him. "_What?_"

"_I was just wondering if you and Blaine were still together or not?_" Finn's words were quiet as if he was unsure of his place. Kurt appreciated that.

"_Y-yes?_"

"_Oh._"

"_Yeah…There was no actual break up and I don't really think he wants to end it. He just stormed off though so I don't know._"

"_Where do you stand?_"

"_Confused._" They both chuckled at that. "_I'm angry and hurt and disappointed that that side of him exists but I can't really expect him to be my Disney prince. You can't break up with some because they're not perfect and I don't ever want to let him go…I guess that's where I stand._"

"_Sounds reasonable._"

It did sound reasonable. His head had been spinning non-stop since Blaine had tugged him into the back seat. His emotions had flared and clogged the gears required to think things through logically. He was calmer now though. The dim kitchen lights, the warmth from the stove, the gentle motion of his arm and the caring company of his brother helped to relax his distraught head and set it down the right path. Of course there was still a lot to sort out with Blaine but at least it seemed manageable now.

He dipped his pinky into his milk to test the temperature. He was getting good at judging how long it took because it was perfect on the first test. He turned off the burners and carefully poured the milk from each saucer into their respective mugs and then topped Finn's off appropriately. Kurt carried the mugs to the living room as Finn tidied the kitchen before joining him on the couch.

The two boys sat in a peaceful silence as they watched the movie and sipped their drinks. Kurt fell asleep shortly of Finn's shoulder but Finn just let him be until the credits rolled and then proceeded to carry his little brother up to his room and tuck him into bed, placing the stuffed lion back into his arms.


End file.
